Baby,be mine
by purplexlavender
Summary: Ally has had a crush on austin since a child. When it's her eighteenth birthday and she finally found the strength and courage to do something that no one else would do he freaks out. After that incident she's lost her liking to him since what will happen when austin needs help and ally is the only one. Will this situation cause them to have a strong bond? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS I JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS TO ALL THE PERSONS WHO READ THE MAP THAT LEADS TO YOU. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I WILL BE CONTINUING THE STORY JUST HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE AS WELL... I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU WOULD FIND IN AMERICA OR ANYWHERE I ALSO DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY (WISH I DID). ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 1**

Do you know what it's like to have a crush on someone your whole life and finally have the courage to walk up to them and show them your feelings only to be rejected. It's not like I walked up to him and said I like you or wrote him a little secret admirer note or something that's for wimps, although what I did made me look like a wimp. My way was a little different.

**4 Yrs ago...**

_I was 18 and 18 was the age for adultery although Austin was 20, I had a huge crush on him and now that I was 18 I thought that maybe I could get his attention. He was my brothers best friend. It was my eighteenth birthday all the presents were amazing but I still didn't get what I truly wanted luckily for me Austin was at the party, through his eyes he saw me as a little girl as a sister but I was willing to change his mind around. So I tricked him and told him that I needed help in the garage to carry something and when he came I went on my tiptoes and kissed him not that I got to kiss him properly because he pushed me off. I wondered if it was because I was a bad kisser or he was frightened and just wasn't prepared to kiss me yet... but when he left I sticked with my first thought that I was a bad kisser I was so embarassed, but after that I never really talked to him or tried to get his attention much again._

**NOW...**

I tore out my diary entry and sighed as I sat on my bed. It's been four years, I'm over him totally and I knew it deep down in my heart that I was. It was 12 in the afternoon and I was going to call my friend trish to come over when Dez who is my brother called my phone. 'hello?' I answered as i laid down in my bed. 'umm, hey Alls.' Dez said uneasily.'What did you do now?' I asked my brother. 'I need some help.' he said. 'with what?' Then I heard a loud cry over the phone. 'dez is that a baby I hear in the background?' I asked. 'yh that's what I need help with, you see Austin's-' I instantly cut him off as I heard that one name. 'I'm not gonna help.' I said. 'What you don't even know what I'm going to say.' he whined. 'And I don't have to as long as it consists of Austin it's bound to be something... stupid.' 'Come on Alls we need your help can't you put your hatred aside just to help your brother.' Ugghhhhh he used the brother card. 'I hate you.' I said as i took down the address. I took up the house keys and the car keys, locked up the house then sat down in the car. I can't believe I'm going to do this, I'm going to be facing my ex-crush, my ex-fantasy, I'm going to be facing Austin.

**SO THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER ONE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SEND ME YOUR REVIEWS AND REMEMBER TO STAY ROSSOME.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS I JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS TO ALL THE PERSONS WHO READ THE MAP THAT LEADS TO YOU. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I WILL BE CONTINUING THE STORY JUST HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE AS WELL... I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU WOULD FIND IN AMERICA OR ANYWHERE I ALSO DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY (WISH I DID). ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 2**

When I pulled up to the curb of Austin's house, I parked my porsche gt then stepped out of the car. Dez smiled when he saw me i groaned inwardly as I dragged my feet over to the big mansion. 'You made it.' Dez said giving me a hug. 'unfortunately.' then I looked at Austin he was sitting on the steps his head hung down in a sad mood. 'Hey Austin Ally is here.' Dez said. Austin looked up at the mention of my name, then walked over to me I blushed deep crimson as I checked him out he was HOT. 'Hey' Austin said giving me that one smile that use to send me into a trance. 'Whatever, what's the problem?' then that's when I heard it the cry of a baby, scrap that two babies. I followed the sound which lead to the garage each of them in their own stroller. 'Someone wants to explain to me why they are two babies in the garage.' I asked turning to them with my hands a kimbo. 'Ummm that's what we wanted to talk to you about, Austin's ex-fiance-' oh so he was engaged I said to myself, probably she was a way better kisser, I thought. 'Apparently when they broke off the wedding she was pregnant with twins he didn't know about, yesterday he woke up and opened the door to see the babies and a note from her including a lawyer.' I nodded as I listened to the story. 'but we've been trying everything we've fed them, rocked them, sang to them and they won't stop crying.' Austin said running a hand through his hair in frustration. 'Well have you changed them.' I suggested then I went into the garage and did just that two seconds later they stopped crying. 'Wow thanks alot your amazing.' Austin said. 'I think that's the first time you've ever compliment me like that.' I said looking at him with the coldest glare I could get. He widened his eyes as if he just remembered what happened 18 yrs ago. 'See that's why we need you, can u stay over for a couple of months and help him take care of the baby.' Dez asked. 'No.' I said heading back to the car. 'don't you ever think for a second to call mom, she's in paris let her be.' then I entered my car and headed back home. 'Not bad Ally' I said to myself as I parked the car. 'Not bad.'

* * *

><p>It was 6 in the night and Dez just came home. 'Hey.' I said he gave me a look then walked into his room, slamming the door shut. Ughhhh now he's trying to make me feel like a bitch, well it's not my problem if he wants to think that let him be. I stretched then went into the kitchen for a yoplait, ate it then went to bed. The next morning I woke up due to my phone. 'Hello.?' I said 'Hey Girl how about a girls day out, cassidy is coming too, ok meet you at the mall.'<p>

'YOU MEAN AUSTIN...' Cassidy exclaimed as I explained to them the horrible event that took place yesterday. 'You did the right thing by turning him down.' Trish said. 'Yh but he looked so sad and lonely and stressed and Dez is making me feel like a bitch because he won't even talk to me muchless look me in the eye.' I said picking at the food on my plate. 'I feel horrible.' 'He's trying to make you change your mind grow a backbone and live your life.' Trish said. I smiled and looked at her ' You know what your absolutely right.' I said. 'How about we go shopping and then hit a club tonight.' 'Now that's the Ally I know.' Cassidy said before we got up and left. When we were done shopping we decided to go to Trish's house to dress up for the party. When we opened the door we saw Trish's brother. 'Trent.' Cassidy snarled they both claimed they disliked each other but deep down I knew it was true love. 'Cassidy.' he replied with a smirk. 'came to see me?' he asked. 'In your dreams.' she replied. 'When are those two gonna realize they're right for each other.' Trish asked me. 'Soon very soon.' I said then we went on up to trish's room.

**AT THE PARTY**

'DON'T TELL EM' was playing as we entered the club, we danced our way through the crowd as we headed to the bar. 'What can I get for you pretty ladies tonight.' the bartender asked giving us a wink. 'Bloody mary.' Cassidy said. 'Sex on the beach.' Trish asked. 'Soda please with some vodka.' I said. They looked at me with an amused expression on their face. 'What somebody has to be sober tonight.' I said they rolled their eyes as our order came. 'Let's party.' Trish said as we went on the dance floor.

We were having so much fun when my phone rang I looked to see mom, I walked out of the club so I could hear her better. 'Hey mom.' 'Hey hun.' 'How is Paris up there.' 'Well I'm actually about to board a flight to come home Dez explained everything to me about Austin and the twins so I'm coming to see what I can do.' I rolled my eyes. You got to be kidding me. 'He told you.' I said. 'Yh.' she said. 'Listen mom I'll talk to you later.' I hung up the phone. Txted cass and trish that I'm leaving although I doubt they'll see that text tonight and then went in my car and went on home.

Screw you Dez, Screw you

* * *

><p><strong>YH SO THAT'S IT FOR NOW SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SCHOOL HAS BEEN HECTIC FOR ME. REMEMBER TO SEND ME YOUR REVIEWS, YOUR LIKES AND DISLIKES TELL ME AND REMEMBER TO STAY ROSSOME.<strong>


End file.
